SevenYear Nightmare
by Rezelle
Summary: Cloud's past is haunted by many painful memories, one of which takes place in the shower of a certain hotel in Nibelheim... Yaoi, one shot.


**Summary: **Cloud's past is haunted by many painful memories, one of which takes place in the shower of a certain hotel in Nibelheim... Yaoi, one shot.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own these guys. If I did, I'd make my own Destiny Islands, and hire an actor to be my personal Riku.

**Notes:** If you have a problem with yaoi (or gay sex), then I suggest you not read this. Don't say I didn't warn ya.

**SEVEN-YEAR NIGHTMARE **

Seven long years ago, an event unfolded in a small town called Nibelheim.

Two not so long years ago, the Nightmare, the cause of all that happened in Nibelheim, returned.

A month ago, he and Cloud clashed swords. Cloud had been the victor of that battle.

Something continued to plague him, even after he had defeated Sephiroth, and his geostigma cured. A painful memory from Nibelheim.

Now, as he laid silent in bed, too full of thought to sleep, he recalled the event, enveloping Tifa in his embrace while her soft breathing filled the silence. Faintly, Denzel could be heard in the next room, living within the same world as Tifa.

But sleep would not come for Cloud, the memory too much to bear.

_Sephiroth's gone, _he assured himself, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh. He willed the memory to dissipate, so he could at long last sleep without dreaming of _him_.

When fatigue finally tugged him into sweet release, his seven-year nightmare was reborn.

"Come on, Cloud. Get up! You're gonna be late."

Cloud waved Zack's annoying hand away, dragging the thin, standard issue military blanket over his head to block out the flourescent lighting.

Zack sighed, slumping down onto the cot. "We've got a mission today. With the General, no less. Get your lazy ass up and let's go!"

Defeated, Cloud flashed his middle finger while clambering out of bed and stretching. Triumphant at last, Zack tossed the blue military uniform in his face, which Cloud removed, somewhat annoyed.

"Come on, get dressed! The general's waitin'."

Cloud groaned sleepily, pulling on his uniform and following Zack out the door. Unlike Zack, the military had not taught him to be a morning person.

The building around them swarmed with activity at this time of day, soldiers dressed in the same blue uniform sprinting back and forth to training classes, some preparing for upcoming missions like they were.

Cloud received word the day before that the General had a proposition for Zack. In a town up north, Shinra had been receiving complaints about monsters attacking the town, wreaking havoc, causing irritating destruction. In other words, the usual. Sephiroth, being the brave upholder of justice, had been asked to eliminate the problem, accompanied by the SOLDIER of his choice, and two bodyguards. Not that they needed bodyguards. The General's proposition to Zack included the opportunity to be that SOLDIER. And Zack, apparent good friend of Cloud's, set Cloud up for the position of bodyguard, which sounded less than appealing by his standards.

Cloud was, however, excited about the chance to be with his hero, Sephiroth.

So, at five A.M., Zack's alarm sounded, tearing Cloud from his dreams and shooting him back into the real world. And Zack's pouncing on the flimsy cot ten seconds later helped with this process.

Now, Zack and Cloud caught an elevator to the lobby just in time, skidding to a halt before the door and losing their balance, tumbling over each other inside. The only other occupant of the elevator scoffed as Cloud landed with a thud on his polished black boots.

Behind him, Zack sprang to his feet and saluted with a slight grin. "Zack, reporting for duty, sir!"

With a sickening twist in his stomach, Cloud glanced up at the man whose boots he lay sprawled on. Sephiroth. _Oh crap,_ he thought, hastily jumping up and composing himself with a salute.

"Cloud Strife, reporting for duty, sir!"

"At ease," the General instructed, and their hands dropped to their sides.

Cloud could feel his face redden at his embarrassment, boring a hole into the floor instead of meeting eyes with Sephiroth. Zack relaxed, however, patting Cloud's shoulder and laughing.

"It's been a long morning," Zack explained.

Zack and Sephiroth moved onto the topic of the town under attack, and Cloud would've melted into a corner if he hadn't picked up the name "Nibelheim."

"We're going to Nibelheim!" he blurted out, staring into Sephiroth's eyes.

"Yes, Cadet, Nibelheim."

"Cloud here's got family there. A mom and whatnot," Zack said, ruffling Cloud's wild blond spikes. "And maybe a girlfriend."

"No . . . " he mumbled, his face red anew as he slapped Zack's hand away and glared into a wall.

The elevator slid to a stop on the ground floor, opening to allow them passage out into the lobby. Cloud strayed behind the other two, eyes locked on the heels of their boots as they ventured outside into the blinding sunlight where a military truck and two men stood waiting. One of them, Cloud noticed, was an ordinary cadet like himself. However, the other was President Shinra.

The President stayed only long enough to bid them farewell and good luck, handing the other cadet, the designated driver, a folded map of the continent. The four of them climbed into the truck, the driver starting the engine and speeding off down the driveway.

Since he'd had only a few hours of sleep the night before, the dull hum of the truck and the smooth feeling as it glided over the pavement made Cloud sleepy. To occupy himself, he stared out at the people around them going about their daily lives, some of them stopping to watch them pass by. One of them pointed out that among the people inside was Sephiroth. As expected, however, the General didn't acknowledge them when they smiled and waved.

Once the truck exited Midgar, however, the ride jolted him so much he thought he'd be sick.

While Zack and Sephiroth conversed in the back, he sat at the edge, holding his knees and cursing Zack for pushing him into this mess. So far, it sucked.

The long, grueling ride to Nibelheim didn't lighten any from there. Zack, restless as ever, was walking around and making Cloud nervous, trying to hold a conversation with him when all he did was nod or shake his head. Opening his mouth might invite the sick feeling in his stomach out into the world; Cloud didn't want to take any chances.

Best of all, his silence seemed to make Zack more restless, and every few minutes he leapt of the truck and dashed alongside it. Cloud retreated to the back and laid his head against the metal casing of the truck, eyes shut tight, brow furrowed, and lips pursed into an uncomfortable frown.

Finally, Sephiroth intervened. "Sit still for five minutes, Zack. You're too damn energetic."

"Yes, sir," Zack said, taking a seat and attempting another conversation with Cloud. "So, Cloud, are you excited about seeing your mom?"

"Sure," Cloud said, sarcasm seeping into his voice while he held his throbbing head.

"Jeez, someone's grumpy."

Cloud flipped him off.

"That's no way to talk to your superior, Cadet," Sephiroth told him icily.

At that moment, he almost didn't care. Almost. "Yes, sir," he said, shutting his mouth before the sickness got any ideas.

Sacred silence blessed Cloud for two whole minutes, then, "Hey, we almost there or what?"

The cadet, focused on the road before them, twisted around briefly to answer. "Yeah, something like that."

Cloud sighed in exasperation, while Zack jumped out of his seat and began doing squats. Sephiroth brought a hand to his forehead and propped his elbow on his lap, watching Zack with his peripheral vision.

An hour must've passed while Zack finally took a seat and continued his earlier discussion about the monster threat in Nibelheim. Cloud just began to enjoy the soundlessness while sticking to the wall to keep from moving, thinking that the ride might not be too bad.

"Ack!" the driver cried, jerking the steering wheel to the left. Shocked back into reality, Cloud gave up all prior thoughts. _Note to self: rethink military._

Zack leaned around the opening of the truck to see what was up, and motioned for Sephiroth to follow him before hopping out, his sword ready.

Cloud stayed put to enjoy the feeling of sitting still, head in his hands, listening to the battle raging outside. Curious, he crawled to the edge and glanced out, just as Sephiroth impaled the beast with his Masamune.

As he drove his sword through the beast, Cloud felt something arouse in his stomach. At first, he thought the sickness had finally won and prepared to bound away from the truck so no one would see. Nevertheless, he continued watching Sephiroth move, eyeing his toned legs and exposed chest, realizing he was wrong . . .

Cloud shook his head, sliding back to the wall and pretending he hadn't stirred when Zack and Sephiroth returned. The driver had calmed enough to get moving again.

Now, it wasn't the ride making him ill, but his own thoughts.

Sephiroth undoubtedly frightened many people, Cloud included. However, he also uncovered a different emotion in Cloud. Something dangerous, and yet he liked it.

That, and Zack's incessant persuasion, had driven him to take this mission in the first place. And although something acidic and disgusting lurked in the pit of his stomach, he still felt that way.

Somewhere along the line, Cloud's hero became his crush.

Zack had pestered him about it before, the way he stared at the General whenever he passed by, or how he talked of him nonstop. Cloud brushed it off with a shrug, acting as if he didn't know what Zack was talking about. Although he gave up then, he still made a point of it at regular intervals.

He knew Zack would have laughed if he'd seen the way Cloud had stared just then.

Twenty-two miles outside Nibelheim, the cadet driving the truck complained of exhaustion, and soon found an inn to rest for a couple hours. When Cloud stepped off the truck, he wanted to kiss the ground, yet didn't for the sake of his dignity.

Sephiroth and Zack entered the inn ahead of him, as he hung back to get his head straight and try not to stare at Sephiroth's ass. The latter proved to be quite difficult.

Once inside, Zack ordered some odd malt drink for Cloud to help calm his nerves, and they, along with Sephiroth, made themselves comfortable in the lobby. Zack and Sephiroth made light conversation, joking with each other like the good friends they were. They also happened to light a small flame of jealousy in Cloud to have that kind of relationship with the General.

"Cloud, you're too quiet," Zack commented, and Sephiroth agreed.

"Yes, not like the others I have had to deal with. Or you, Zack."

Zack laughed. "Cloud here isn't really the quiet type. Just shy, is all. He's only sixteen, anyway."

Cloud flinched when Zack playfully punched him in the arm, trying and failing to smile.

"Hey, lighten up. We gotta get back on the road in an hour."

Cloud sipped at the peach-flavored malt drink and nodded.

Roughly an hour later, Sephiroth ordered the three of them to return to the truck while he paid for their meal. Shinra had supplied a hefty amount of gil for the mission, and the two SOLDIERS found it more fun to spend as much as possible.

On the way outside, Zack grabbed Cloud's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, I saw you goggling at our General over there."

Cloud stiffened under Zack's grip, swallowing hard.

Zack laughed. "Don't worry about it, okay? Sephiroth _is_ a good-looking guy."

Shrugging off Zack's hand, Cloud stepped out into the daylight, following the other cadet to the truck and climbing inside, finding his position at the back and sighing. Zack knew now, and he would most likely tell Sephiroth. He life would end within the next couple days.

For the rest of their journey, Cloud kept his head down, looked at no one, spoke to no one, only listened intently to Zack and Sephiroth's conversations. At one point, he strained to hear them whispering to each other, which worried him beyond what his imagination would allow.

Zack glanced at Cloud as he spoke and grinned, and Sephiroth nodded. His expression remained neutral while he, too, glanced once or twice at Cloud; Cloud knew they were talking about him.

However, when they were through, no one spoke to him, or acknowledged him in the slightest. For this, he was glad and relieved, relaxing maybe for the first time since he had left Midgar.

When they reached Nibelheim, darkness threatened to steal what little sunlight they had left, and so made their way to the local inn. Sephiroth permitted Cloud to visit his family and friends, and he took advantage of this to see his mom.

After dark, when he returned and stood at the top of the stairs, he noticed a tall figure by the window with long, silvery white hair. Cloud froze, knowing that he was late getting back and probably in huge trouble. He tried slipping past Sephiroth, but his plan failed when he stumbled over a loose plank.

He crashed to the floor, landing on his left shoulder and gasping from the pain. His sword hilt dug into his side as well, and he had trouble reorienting himself. As if it mattered; Sephiroth knew he was there.

"Why is it you always seem to be on the floor? Stand, Cadet," he ordered, and Cloud scrambled to his feet and saluted.

"Do not salute," he said quietly, turning to face Cloud, and Cloud's hand fell at his side. "Where have you been?"

"Um, I, er, lost track of time, sir."

Sephiroth sighed. "Please do not call me 'sir.'"

"Yes, sir. Um, I mean, er . . . "

He laughed as Cloud tripped over his own sentences. "It is all right, Cadet. Never mind."

"Yes, si– uh, Sephiroth." Cloud closed his mouth when the words were out, turned, and prepared to run.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, to bed . . . "

"You do not have a key." Sephiroth held out one of the small room keys. Cloud took it, trying not to make skin contact. "You will notice there are only two rooms."

"Yes, si– um . . . " Cloud glanced behind him at the two bedrooms, one of which stood ajar and emitted faint snoring sounds; Zack and the driving cadet were already fast asleep.

They also happened to be sharing the same room. Which meant . . .

"Um, sir? I mean, Sephiroth?"

"Yes, we share a room. Those two fell asleep on the first bed to which they could get. I just thought I would inform you."

_Damn you, Zack, you did this on purpose! _

"Oh, uh, okay." Cloud found his way in the dark to the second room, opening the door with his key and propping it open with one of his boots. The other, he tossed to the side as he entered the bathroom and removed his clothing, prepared for a much-appreciated shower.

When Sephiroth came into the bedroom, Cloud realized several things all at once as the bar of soap slipped between his fingers. One, the bathroom door hung open. Two, he had forgotten to close the shower door, and he was plainly visible. Three, obviously, he was naked. Four, Sephiroth was staring at him. And he was staring back.

Quickly Cloud's hands dropped, his face now vermilion, while Sephiroth continued to stare.

"I heard something today, Cadet. From Zack."

Cloud, keeping a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, didn't move.

The General took a step forward, into the bathroom. "I wonder whether it is true, or the words of a drunken man?"

Still, Cloud said nothing as he took another step.

"Well?"

Trembling despite the warm water splashing over him, Cloud nodded. "If you're meaning that I . . . find you, um, considerably . . . attractive . . . sir, then . . . yes . . . " After he'd said it, he wanted to die. Not to mention he'd already forgotten not to call him "sir."

Sephiroth took a couple more steps, until he stood about a foot away from the shower. Gazing into Cloud's eyes, he unhooked his belt, unhinged the straps holding his armor together and let everything pool around him at his feet. Masamune lay forgotten on the bed, which left only his boots.

Secretly, Cloud wondered why Sephiroth walked around without any boxers. Or some form of underwear. He almost asked, but was too shocked to say anything beyond, "Sir, what . . . ?"

Kicking his boots off, Sephiroth stepped inside the shower behind Cloud, who stood perfectly still in fear and anticipation. Cloud waited while his superior picked up the bar of soap and lathered some into his hands, then replaced it on a shelf and snaked his arms around him.

His hands slid underneath Cloud's, and began stroking the shaft, lightly to start. He applied more pressure to special areas around the base, which send shockwaves of pleasure through Cloud. Sephiroth's fingers were slender and gentle; he seemed to know exactly how to use them. Cloud laid his head back and caught his breath at the sensation.

"I told you not to call me 'sir,' Cadet."

"Sephiroth . . ." Cloud moaned, his hands dropping to his sides. With the hot water pouring down on him, he began to sweat, panting, exhausted. His knees threatened to give way, and he leaned on Sephiroth for support. After several minutes, Cloud cried out, and his companion eased off with a small laugh. Cloud twisted around, facing his new lover, and stared up into his sharp green eyes with the curiosity of a child.

"It must be a sin for someone such as me to touch you, so innocent and pure . . . "

Sephiroth, as if hesitant, lifted a hand to Cloud's chin and tilted it back, lowering his head and grazing Cloud's lips once, then twice, still seeming uncertain if he should. A spark shot through Cloud, who, sensing his indecision, met him a third time, and allowed the passage of Sephiroth's tongue into his mouth. His must have made known his inexperience with kissing, but he didn't care.

Sephiroth teased him, tasting his tongue and dancing away, only to reach far into Cloud's mouth and slide across his own tongue, and Cloud surrendered himself to his lover's will. He felt the need to press his body close to him, to slide his hands over Sephiroth's toned muscles, trace every line and explore every rift. His left hand rested on Sephiroth's ass, which caused him to break away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"You are a brave soldier, Cloud," he whispered. "I like that."

Suddenly Cloud found himself pressed against the wall, hands pinned over his head while Sephiroth delved into his mouth once more, grinding his hips against Cloud's.

Mouth full, Cloud groaned and cried out in ecstacy, his voice getting lost in the sound of water pounding the tile floor. Surely someone would hear them . . . ? But it didn't matter; he had Sephiroth. Nothing at all could take him from the place he was then, sweating, moaning, pressed into his hero. His crush. His lover.

All too soon, the sensations ended, and Sephiroth seemed to be done, but Cloud wasn't; he sought more of this man, and dropped to his knees. Holding firmly to Sephiroth's thighs, he slid his mouth over his shaft and created a vacuum, the blood rapidly flowing back into his companion. Sephiroth caught himself on the wall, calling out as well, and Cloud half smiled to himself.

Sephiroth, aroused again, slipped his fingers through Cloud's smooth blond hair, wet and docile instead of spiky. Cloud, enjoying the taste of Sephiroth in his mouth, took it as initiative to continue, until he was ordered to stop.

"You are a very brave soldier," Sephiroth panted, pulling Cloud to his feet and gazing into his eyes.

He embraced Cloud around the waist with one arm, the other snagging in Cloud's hair and pulling it back so his mouth was at a better angle. Tenderly, Sephiroth kissed him again, their thighs pushed together, tiring of the tameness of the kiss and driving his tongue into Cloud's mouth. Finally a climax came, and gasping for air, they sank to the floor of the shower in each other's arms.

Sephiroth leaned back against the wall, holding Cloud in his lap and pulling his fingers through his hair while he whispered, "I have watched you for some time, Cloud . . . I hope you do not mind."

The water had soaked Sephiroth's own silky-white hair to the core, and it fell forward, draping over Cloud, water cascading down his back. "I don't mind."

He laid his head against Sephiroth's chest, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Listening to Sephiroth's pounding heart slow bit by bit, clinging to him affectionately, Cloud fell asleep.

A faint, nurturing voice called out to him in his sleep, drawing him back to reality, the real world, not this nightmare-filled hell . . .

"Tifa?"

"Cloud, are you okay?" came her soft whisper as she kissed him lightly. "You were thrashing around in your sleep again."

He opened his eyes and blinked, glancing at his surroundings. He was back at Seventh Heaven, with Tifa, and Denzel in the next room. A small window nearby gave away the oncoming sunrise, and he heard footsteps.

"Cloud? Tifa?"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Tifa asked, leaving Cloud to go to Denzel and draw him into a tight hug. Denzel accepted her, throwing his arms around her neck.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something . . . "

"Cloud's having a nightmare. He'll be okay."

Nodding, Denzel looked past her to Cloud as he sat up in bed.

"Morning, Denzel."

Denzel smiled brightly, stepping back before dashing forward and springing onto the bed, where Cloud caught him skillfully. He was growing fast.

He stared as Cloud ran a hand over his forehead, where the stigma used to be. _Sephiroth _. . .

The three of them decided to sleep for another few hours, climbing back into the warm sancty of the blankets.

After that night, Cloud's nightmare never returned.

Though the dream had been a happy memory of Sephiroth, it was the only one he had. It pained him to think about how he had murdered his lover, not once, not even twice, but three times. He would not be forgiven.

Sephiroth, wherever he was, had only this memory left of Cloud, a precious dream of seven years ago, in a town called Nibelheim . . .

**FIN  
Notes: **This is the first and probably the last yaoi fic that I will do. It was fun, I suppose, and I worked really hard on it for some reason. I hope the characters seem realistic and the action is good. Haha. It's a little depressing, but Final Fantasy VII is a depressing story if you think about it.


End file.
